Love is the Heart of the World
by TooCareful
Summary: OneShot/Songfic: Aria and Ezra tries to save their relationhip by getting out of Rosewood over the weekend.  Inspired by Heart of the World by Lady Antebellum


**Wow... So I'm back! This just came to my mind a while ago when I sat on the bus home from school blasting Lady Antebellum. And nooow... It's a Fanfic. YUP. This is how I work.**

**Oh, and I don't own PLL, Ezria (too bad) or Lady Antebellum. :)**

**ENJOY!  
>xoxo Mika<strong>

**Because love is the Heart of the World**

_Lady Antebellum_

"Are you sure you're willing to do this?" Ezra put his hands on each side of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.  
>Aria nodded. "It's the only way, Ezra. And I am willing to do anything for you. Anything, Ezra."<p>

Ezra let his arms fall to his sides and lowered his eyes to the floor. He could still feel Aria's burning look on him. They had tried coming out to Montgomery's, but it seemed like no one was on their side and they were immediately forbidden to see each other. For the first time in weeks, Aria had managed to sneak out of the house. Both Ella and Byron were working late and she had let her parents believe that she had a study night with Spencer. Instead, her petite frame was standing in Ezra's living room, desperately trying to come up with a plan that would save them.

"Ezra, listen to me." He tore his eyes away from the old, ugly carpet on the floor and met her gaze again. "Spencer's parents owns half of the state, and they have a bunch of country houses. Until we have figured out a way to be together here in Rosewood, with or without the approval of my parents, we can stay there. No one will ever know that we are there. We could just get away, Ezra! Just... leave this town and figure everything out."

Ezra sighed. If she only knew how badly he wanted to do what she said. He just wanted to grab her and put her in his car, and drive until Rosewood was a distant memory and they could live a carefree ever after. But this wasn't a fairytale: this was Rosewood, Pennsylvania, and Aria was a sixteen year old girl with a family. He just couldn't take her away from her home. That wasn't fair to anyone.  
>"Aria, I can't." He looked at her with tired eyes. The last weeks without Aria had made him crazy and he was lacking sleep. Without her, he couldn't find the peace to sleep at night. "Your home is here. Your family and friends are here. You have your entire life in this town: I can't take you away from that."<br>"But what part of what I just said don't you understand?" Frustrated, Aria threw her hands up in the air. "It doesn't matter, Ezra! Nothing matters if I don't have you by my side. Stop lying to me! You want us to be together as badly as I do. Let's beat those odds, let's show the world that you and I belong together, and nothing can tear us apart. Please, Ezra. I can't keep living without you."  
>As she spoke, tears had sprung to her eyes. Irritated she wiped them away, which only lead to more tears. Ezra felt himself weaken by the sight infront of him. He knew Aria meant what she said and he knew she loved him as he loved her. Quickly, before he let his head speak before his heart again, he made up his mind.<br>"Okay," he breathed. "We leave in the morning."

_Ten cans on rattlin pavement  
>Confetti scattered everywhere<br>She falls asleep in the seat beside me  
>Grass caught up in her hair<br>I don't mind it, I keep drivin, flying on these wheels of steel  
>A bit anxious, a bit nervous<br>The moment's all that we can feel_

Trees, bushes and houses flew by the car window. Ezra snuck a glance at the clock on the dashboard in front of him. They had been driving for an hour now, it was just past five AM and the sun had started to rise this early October morning. Ezra shivered a little in the chilly morning air – he should have heaten up the car before they left, but his mind has been a little occupied. Escaping town with his underage girlfriend wasn't exactly something you did without some thinking. Ezra shrugged his shoulders. He'd had enough of thinking. Aria had been right - acting in the very moment was the only thing that possibly could save their relationship. His eyes darted to where she sat sleeping in the seat beside him. Her head rested against the door of the car and her soft, curly brown hair flowed beautifully down her shoulders. She looked so young and vulnerable, yet she was more mature and way stronger than any sixteen year old he had ever met. Smiling slightly, another thought came to his mind. She was amazing – and she was his.

_If fall is the soul of the engine  
>And wine is the drink of the Gods<br>Forgiveness the road to redemption  
>Faith can still beat the odds<br>We're meant to be baby hold onto me  
>You'll never not be my girl<br>Cause love is the heart of the world_

By the time they reached the destination it was close to dusk. Aria had come to life after a few hours and the drive had been peaceful. They had stopped by grocery store to buy some food and snack to bring to the house and to keep them happy during the ride. Else, it was kind of quiet between the couple. Both of them were deep in their own thoughts of what was going to happen. The last hour Aria had been humming along to the radio and as her sweet voice filled Ezra's ears, he had known that they had made the right decision. He hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks, and Aria's quiet singing told him that she finally was peaceful.

"Here, take left here." Aria pointed to the road ahead of them. Ezra guided the car into a small country road surrounded by large, beautiful oak trees. The drive took less then two minutes, and as the road ended a big, white house was visible ahead of them.  
>"It's beautiful." Ezra mumbled as he parked the car infront of the building. Right behind the house was a lake, framed by the shadows of the tall trees surrounding it. Ezra smiled. It was the Hastings' family to own a property that looked as it was taken directly out of a romantic movie.<p>

"Come on, let's get settled!" Aria had climbed out of the car and, impatient as she was, already stood waiting by his door of the car. A laugh escaped Ezra's lips as he climbed out of the car. Aria might be a young woman and way mature for her age, but sometimes she was like a five-year-old.

Together they unpacked the car and walked up to the big house. Once Aria let them in they started to inspect the house, Aria leading the way and tightly holding Ezra's hand. It was a two-floor-house, complete with five bedrooms and six bathrooms, a big kitchen, a cosy TV-room and, on the ground floor, a larger and more fancy living room which lead to a large sundeck. As they inspected the living room, Ezra watched Aria in the light from the settling sun. The burning colours reflected in her dark hair and as she stood there, gazing out over the lake through the huge glass walls, she looked so mature. Her face was makeup free and she wore a simple white tanktop and a pair of dark gray skinnyjeans. She turned around with an amused smile on her lips as if she knew she had caught him watching her.  
>"What are you smiling at?" She asked playfully. She walked up to Ezra and put her arms around his neck. She felt him releasing a breath.<br>"The beautiful woman I love." Ezra watched her blush, but the smile on her lips only growing bigger until it matched his grin.  
>"I love you too." She placed a loving kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Ezra spoke.<br>"How about some wine?" She released her grip around his neck and raised an eyebrow.  
>"What about me being a sixteen year old girl? You sounded very high on your morals the other day."<br>Ezra grabbed her tiny hands in his bigger. "Look, I am sorry Aria. I didn't mean it like that. For me, you will always be a grown up. I just forgot to think with my heart."  
>She smiled. "Before you start using your brain again, I better make up my mind. Yes, Mr Fitz, I would love a glass of wine."<br>Ezra frowned. "Don't ever call me that when wine is in the conversation."

Aria's loud, warm giggles filled the house as Ezra made his way to the kitchen to pour them some drinks.

_I leave him sleeping as I rise early  
>Always up before the dawn<br>The house is dark, but I see clearly  
>Kettle sings a morning song<br>The bacons frying, babies crying  
>I soak up the sights and sounds<br>Minutes turn to days and I wish that I could slow it down _

The following morning Aria woke up to the sound of pouring rain against the roof. Careful to not wake Ezra she rolled out of his arms and reached for her phone on the little table next to the big bed. 6:17 AM. Aria sighed. Her body felt restless and no matter how much she loved laying in the fluffy bed surrounded by Ezra's arms she knew that her body didn't feel the same. As quietly as she could she rised from the bed and tiptoed out from the bedroom. The old wooden stairs squirmed under her feet and when she'd reached the first floor of the house she continued out in the big livingroom. The morning was dark but peaceful. For some reason, Aria had always found the sound of falling rain soothing. She sunk down on the floor just in front one of the big glass walls and watched the dark lake outside. The last months had been insane, the last weeks had been more than painful but nothing could compare to the stress she'd felt over the last few days. Not being able to see Ezra had totally made her glass spill over. Things may not have always been great between them, but for the most parts he'd always been there as a huge rock. He had never questioned things, he'd just been there, holding her in his arms and kissing her forhead until she fell asleep. To be honest, those were the most resting sleeps she'd gotten over the last months. Without Ezra to hold her it was like someone had thrown away all security guards and she was an easy target for dark thoughts and nightmares.

Aria shivered in the cold morning air. Her pink pajama shorts and the gray tanktop wasn't exactly keeping her warm in the chilly morning. She rose from her spot on the floor and made her way out in the kitchen. A cup of tea would make her warm again and help her relax even more.

The reason she choose to leave town with Ezra was, of course, to try to save their relationship, but also to clear her head. In Rosewood she always had to watch her back. Here she could simply relax and not worry about what other people thought of her. Not that it usually got to Aria, but lately she'd been so tortured with comments that she'd started to give in. Stubborn as she was, she refused to give in completely.

When they had left town, Aria had left an note to her parents that she'd left Rosewood over the weekend to clear her head. She'd let Emily, Hanna and Spencer know that she and Ezra had left together, only Spencer knowing the true destination. Just before they both turned their phones off yesterday, Ezra had called in sick to Hollis, letting them know he wouldn't show up for the day but that he would, hopefully, be back Monday or Thuesday. And now here they were: in the middle of nowhere with no phones, no computers and no thoughts on watching TV. Just the two of them alone in this big beautiful house.  
>All those thoughts clouded her mind while she put some water in the kettle. Aria slid down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. Absentmindedly she played with a pencil that was left on the table. Her fingers rolled it back and forth on the table, by every move she got braver and the pencil rolled closer to the edge of the table. It came closer and closer. Suddenly the pencil dropped to the floor and the sound of the pencil falling made her jump in her seat. Aria put her head in her hands and let her long dark hair shadow her face. Her cold fingers felt so good against her burning eyes. She took a deep breath and raised from the chair to put the tea water in a cup. As she poured the water in the mug she heard footsteps from the stairs, and as she turned around she saw Ezra walk down the stairs only wearing a pair of pajama pants. His hair was messy and his face was drunk with sleep. Still, the sight made her heart skip a beat. She would never understand how she could be so lucky to be wanted and loved by such a beautiful man.<p>

"Good morning, sexy." Aria said playfully over her shoulder. She heard Ezra groan in response. Seconds later she felt him wrap his arms around her and trailing light kisses along her neck. She giggled.  
>"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered with his lips still on her neck. Aria turned around and placed her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss on the lips.<br>Smiling they broke apart. "So what's for breakfast?" Ezra asked.  
>"I think we have some bacon..." Aria opened the fridge and inspected its contents. "Yup, bacon. I think we have stuff to make pancakes or waffles too, whatever you like."<br>"Bacon and waffles, totally." Ezra rubbed his belly which made Aria roll her eyes.  
>"You cook." She threw him the bacon.<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Hey, I have tea to drink!" Defensively she grabbed the tea cup and took a sip. The cup wasn't steaming hot anymore, but the perfect temperature to drink it without burning her tongue.<p>

"Okay, you win." Ezra put up his hands in surrender. "I'm just gonna grab a shirt."  
>"Well, I don't mind if you decide to keep it off." Aria said playfully.<br>Now it was Ezra's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be so cheesy." 

_If grease is the soul of the kitchen  
>And coffee the drink of the Gods<br>Routine too perfect to mention  
>Time is a thief I would rob<br>We're meant to be baby hold onto me  
>I'll never not be your girl<br>Cause love is the heart of the world  
><em>

The days at the lake house was the complete opposite to their life in Rosewood. They took their time to eat and drink in peace, talk about the weather and wind, and discuss things such as music and books, politics and environment. They took long walks by the lake in their knitted sweaters while holding hands and stopping to kiss exactly as often as they wanted. They put out a blanket on the deck and snuggled up in the crisp October afternoon with a steaming cup of coffee each. When the dark fell, they continued their activities indoors by cooking dinner together while laughing until they cried, playing board games (which, Ezra lost even though he cheated) and at last cuddling up by the fireplace. As they lay there in the sofa watching the fireplace, Ezra with his arms wrapped around Aria's tiny body, they had fallen into a peaceful silence. Aria had never felt this calm and safe in her entire life. She closed her eyes and felt them watering. The only sounds she could hear was the sound of Ezra's heartbeats, him breathing and the crackling fire. This moment was so perfect, the whole weekend had been just plain perfect. This was how she wanted the rest of their lives to be – carefree and happy. But as it was for now, their reality was everything except a fairytale.  
>"Ezra?" she broke the silence.<br>"Mhmm?"  
>Aria loosened Ezra's grip around her and sat up a little too look him straight in the eye.<br>"I will never let you go."  
>"And I will never let you go, Aria Montgomery."<p>

_Ohh, and hope is soul of the dreamer  
>And heaven is the home of my God<br>It only takes one true believer  
>To believe you can still beat the odds<em>

The house was quiet when Ezra made his way up the stairs. It was a little past midnight and even though none of them wanted to admit it, it was the start of the end of their little dream get-away. They had to get up early to start making their way back to Rosewood. Ezra felt a sting in his heart. Even though this vacation was exactly what they had needed, they still hadn't talked about how to solve their problems at home. It tortured him into pieces that people couldn't see what was so obvious to them: he and Aria were in love. They were so in love that nothing could ever rip them apart. Her parents wasn't ripping them apart – they were just a big obstacle they had to find a way to get over.

Slightly frustrated he sneaked into the bedroom and flopped down beside Aria.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked and reached out a hand to caress his face.<br>"I..." he sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Aria. I just wish we could show the world how much we love each other. How nothing in this world will ever keep me from loving you."  
>"Shhh." She pecked him on the lips. "I love you, and I wish we could show the world those things to... And we can, Ezra. Nothing will ever keep us apart. We will make it work."<br>"But how? Your parents..."  
>"My parents isn't the entire world, Ezra. They will come around. And if they don't, I will just have to run away with you here until they do approve of us." Aria sounded so sure of her words that Ezra's heart skipped a beat. If she was willing to give up everything for him, he surely was too.<br>He placed another kiss on her lips. "Thank you."  
>She furrowed her brows in slightly confusion. "For what?"<p>

"For being amazing."  
>Smiling, Aria closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p>

A nervous feeling spread in Ezra's stomach as he steered the silver car into the street of the Montgomery's house. He glanced at Aria. He couldn't believe how put together she was. And he couldn't believe how she'd talked him into doing this, either.

"Here we go." He mumbled and parked the car in front of the big brown house.  
>"Are you nervous?" Aria looked at him with her innocent hazel eyes.<br>"Aren't you?"  
>She bit her lip. "It will be fine. I love you, Ezra, and you love me. And nothing will change that."<br>He smiled weakly at her.  
>Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a closing door, and out on the front porch stood Ella and Byron with not so happy looks on their faces.<br>"Here we go." Aria whispered and jumped out of the car, Ezra quick to follow.  
>"Aria!" Ella shouted, gripping Byron's arm thightly.<p>

Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and walked a few steps before she stopped. She glanced at her parents: they didn't look angry, just worried and tired. She took a step closer to Ezra, put her arms around his neck and kissed him with the deepest feeling and passion she could, Ezra kissing her back with equal power.  
>As they stood there kissing in front of the not approving parents, they both realized one thing. It didn't matter if the world forbid them to see each other. As long as they loved each other like they did now, it was a fact that nothing in the entire world could ever keep them apart.<p>

_We're meant to be baby hold onto me  
>You'll never not be my girl (I'll never not be your girl)<br>Cause love is the heart, love is the heart,  
><strong>Love is the heart of the world<strong> _


End file.
